Kazumi X Kurama
by HoshiAkatsuna
Summary: All characters belong to their creators: Kurama -Julietta Suzuki (creator of kamisama kiss) Ketsueki -MultiMuseCosplay Kazumi -My oc
1. Intro

There were 2 tribes of Tengu the most commonly known was the tribe of males who lived on Mt. Tengu. However rarely known there was also a tribe of females hidden in a labyrinth under the mountains on the other side of the vast woods. The 2 tribes once shared the mountain but that didn't last long before there was a dispute that separated them and ever sense they have despised each other.

Each tribe had an heir to the throne; for the males the heir was a 16 year old male known as Kurama in the human realm or Shinjirou by the tribe, son of the Chief Soujoubou.

imgres?imgurl=http% .com% &imgrefurl=http% .com-hajimemashita-fanart&docid=njl_TuXxjhGLlM&tbnid=m8KeMVLEnVDLZM&vet=1&w=1400&h=1050&bih=766&biw=1607&ved=0ahUKEwjVo4ea9uThAhUDX60KHafICNwQMwhsKCEwIQ&iact=c&ictx=1

The female heir was Kazumi (harmonious beauty), a young beautiful 16 year old female raven tengu, with long bright red layered emo style hair with the bangs swept over her right eye half way covering it, small bright silvery-white almond shaped eyes pointed slightly upward on the outermost sides, small thin nose and lips, clear porcelain white skin, wearing black and silver colored gothic style cat eye shadow, thin red eyebrows, a thin hourglass shape, medium to slightly large chest, wearing a black and red ball gown style dress, black high heels with 3 buckles, o black and silver gothic cross choker, a beaded dual lined necklace with a gothic cross on the longer part, black biker style gloves, black nail polish with white crosses on them, a biker style leather bracelet and a few black and white bengals going up her right fore arm almost up to her elbow, a silver spiral bracelet on her left wrist, and large black feathered raven like wings with a 3 ft span to each side totaling a 6 ft wing span from the end of one wing to the end of the other that she could hide as she pleased.

Kazumi also had an elder brother named Ketsueki (Blood), a handsome 25 year old male cardinal tengu, with medium length emo style hair swept over his right eye, small bright sharp piercing gold almond shaped eyes pointed slightly upward on the outermost sides and slightly downward on the inner most sides, long elf like ears, thin figure, small thin nose and mouth, clear porcelain white skin, thin red eyebrows, wearing a long white red and golden kimono, and black nail polish.

After Ketsueki's birth their father was banned from the male tengu tribe for betrayal due to his marriage and leaking of info to the female tribe to end the dispute once and for all so that his family was no longer separated and was welcomed into the female tribe. However Ketsueki was forcibly taken to live with the male tribe as a second punishment to their father and also to attempt to raise him as all males should be. Before Kazumi was born Ketsueki would sneak off to the female tribe to see his parents and after Kazumi's birth even though they were separated he quickly became overly protective of her and is the only tengu welcome in both tribes. When Kurama and Kazumi met when they were 6 a rivalry quickly grew between Ketsueki (15 at the time) and Kurama (6) but due to the tribes dispute and hatred for the other they were forbidden from seeing each other but that never stopped them.


	2. Chapter1

**Ch.1**

Kazumi had just returned home from a trip into the human realm to find her mother was deathly ill. The medical team had been doing their best to save their leader as they needed her and Kazumi was not yet old enough to take over. There was only one option left and that was for her brother Ketsueki to return to the tribe. Kazumi would quickly transform into a raven and fly to the male tribe to find her brother. Up on her arrival at the base of the mountain outside the male tribe she would find her love Kurama and her brother arguing as always and would land in between the 2 of them facing toward her brother before transforming back to normal looking down at the ground doing her best to hide her tears.

"Kazumi what are you doing here love?" Kurama asked slightly puzzled as he lightly hugged her from behind.

"You know what will happen if anyone sees you here." Ketsueki stated with a slight worried tone in his voice as he looked down at her.

She would speak with a rather upset tone "yes I know but... you need to come home." she would look up at him crying and her voice began to crack a bit as she continued "...moms dying and we need a leader...the medical team has done all they can for her"

Kurama immediately hugged her tighter upon hearing the news as Ketsueki stood there in shock a moment upon seeing his sisters tears and hearing the horrible news about their mother he would then hug her tightly. Kazumi hugged back burying her face into her brothers chest as she cried. They would stand like this quietly for a few minutes before speaking again.

"alright ill go get my things you 2 behave while I'm gone" he would glare at Kurama a moment before letting go of Kazumi and heading to the tribe village at the top of the mountain to collect his things.

"no promises" Kurama teased as Ketsueki left.

Kurama would then release Kazumi from the hug and pick her up off the ground carrying her bridal style over to a nearby tree. Once at the tree he would turn his back to it and sit leaning against it setting her in his lap and hugging her tightly again. Kazumi would then grab a handful of his shirt and cling to him as she buried her face into his chest crying. He would then look down at her and kiss her head gently while rubbing her back.

Continuing to look down at her now with a look of sympathy and worry he would say, "i know your brother wouldn't be too thrilled but I'll go with you if you'd like."

"if you really want to though your father wouldn't be happy about it if he found out." she replied wiping a few tears away from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"So what not like I HAVE to tell him exactly where I'm going. If he asks ill just tell him I'm going to be in the human realm for a few days." he would offer her a light smile to reassure her that everything would be fine as he began wiping the tears away from her eyes for her.

"If your sure he will buy it I don't see why not other than the clans rivalry as normal though most of my tribe seems to only hate your dad." she responded slightly smiling back as the tears stopped.

As she said this her brother returned with all of his things packed in a way so that it seemed he only had clothes for a few days. Ketsueki noticed them sitting against a tree cuddling as he approached and glared at Kurama for a moment before he stopped walking and moved his gaze over to his sister. Kazumi would stand up upon seeing her brother.

Kurama stood up and stretched "alright ill be back in a few" he said before kissing Kazumi's cheek and flying up to the tribe village and collecting enough stuff for a couple of weeks.

"Don't tell me he's coming with us." Ketsueki would say with a slightly irritated tone in his voice.

"Sorry niisan, honestly you both really need to get over this whole rivalry thing" she replied.

He would walk over to her and set his bag on the ground before hugging her and responding "I only do it because I care, your my baby sister and I don't want you getting hurt by anyone especially by some stupid boy. I'll personally kick his ass if he ever hurts you"

She would hug back "I know niisan it just gets kind of annoying sometimes"

Kurama would then return with just enough stuff to last him about 2 weeks before he would need to do laundry as he was unsure of how long he would stay. "all right lets head out" he said looking over to Kazumi and Ketsueki. They would release their hug and Ketsueki would pick up his bag.

"yea try and stay low until were out of sight of the village" Kazumi stated as she transformed into a raven again.

Kurama would also transform into a raven and Ketsueki transformed into a cardinal both their bags disappearing into some sort of dimensional travel portal until they transform back to their normal state. The 3 of them would take off and fly to the female tengu tribe hidden in the base of the distant mountains. After a short while of flying they would arrive and land at the entrance to the female tribes village. Once landed they would transform back to normal and the bags would reappear. Kazumi would then lead them to her and their mothers home and show both of them to their rooms so they could put their things away. Ketsueki took the room to the right of his sisters and Kurama the one across from hers quickly putting their things away before returning to the hall way. They would then walk to the end of the hallway where their mothers room was.

Upon reaching their mothers room Kazumi would knock "Its Kazumi I've returned with Ketsueki and a guest."

Her mothers personal maid would unlock and open the door"Welcome back milady please do come in"

The 3 of them would enter the room and the maid would close the door behind them locking it again. Kazumi would sit with her legs crossed on the right side of her mothers bed and Ketsueki would sit also with his legs crossed but on the left. Kurama would quietly sit next to Kazumi and rub her back.

"My beloved children I'm glad I get to see you both one last time before I go." their mother would then offer a light smile to them.

"I wouldn't of missed my last chance to see you even if the world were in Ruins. I love you so much mom. I just wish I had been able to spend more time with you." Ketsueki responded with a saddened look yet a comforting smile in attempt to not make mother worry.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, I love you mom" Kazumi would say trying to fight back her tears.

"Ketsueki take good care of Kazumi in my absence, I love you both so much." their mother said as her breath began to fade.

"I promise I will do my best and I will protect her with my life." he responded

Ketsueki and Kazumi then gently hugged her one last time and as they hugged her they felt their mothers life fade away in their arms. They would then let go and Kazumi would then bury her face into her hands and begin to cry as she couldn't fight it any longer. Upon seeing her start to cry Kurama hugged her tight and Ketsueki moved over to her and hugged her tightly while gently kissing the top of her head.

It was now official Ketsueki was now leader of the tribe and whatever he decided was law and Kazumi would have no choice in the matter. Kazumi thought to herself "What would become of the tribe now that he was leader and would he let his rivalry with Kurama get the better of him?"


End file.
